


A great Idea

by rain_fa3ri3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bodyguard Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I wrote this as the 2020 election happened to keep me sane, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and now I'm positing it before the results to keep others sane, but he believes in Cas, dean just doesn't believe, faeries are real, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3
Summary: In which I used a random AU generator and got "bodyguard" and "fairy tale" and this was the result. Read for happy Destiel fluff where nothing hurts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A great Idea

“Castiel Novak, you can’t _seriously_ think this is a good idea.” 

“I never _said_ it was a good idea, Dean; I said it was a _great one_.”

Dean groans and rolls his eyes as he follows Castiel- soon to be _crowned prince_ Novak- on yet another one of his adventures. Dean, as Castiel’s personal bodyguard (and best friend) is obligated to accompany Cas on every one of his escapades into the outside world, whether it be to get some of Garth’s fresh-baked bread, to practice sword fighting in secret with Knight Charlie Bradbury, or, on something like this _quest_ that Castiel dreams up from gods know where.

“How much further?” Dean grumbles along with his stomach; they’d been hiking in the woods for a little over an hour at this point, and for the past ten minutes have been scaling a near vertical slope of cliff. In the dark. Without breakfast. _Before sunrise_.

“Not much. The tree should be at the very top.” Castiel doesn’t even glance back at Dean, too set on his goal.

“Yeah, this ‘magic tree’ you’ve been going on about for ages. And you know it’s there _how_ again?” Dean, while obligated to go along with Castiel, is not forced to make it _easy_ on him.

“A faerie told me.”

“Yeah, because _those exist_ ,” Dean scoffs.

“They _do_ ; just because you don’t see a thing doesn’t mean it's not there, Dean.”

“And just because you tell me it’s real doesn’t mean I have to _believe you_ , Cas.”

That earns him a look. “Yes it does.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why so?”

Castiel raises his chin and smirks. “Because I’m the _prince_.”

“Heh, not for another week, hot shot. ‘Sides, whatever happened to that ‘free will’ stuff you’re always talking about implementing into your new regime?”

“Whatever,” Castiel says, turning around and continuing his climb. “Faeries are real, though. Charlie’s dating one.”

Dean is shocked into silence for a few minutes, and by the time he can speak again, Castiel is pulling himself up and over onto a plateau at the top of the cliff. Dean hauls himself up after Cas and lets out a grunt, and then gasps at the sight before him. 

At the top of the cliff is a grassy meadow filled with golden flowers that sparkle with morning dew from the sun peeping over the horizon. And, in the middle of the meadow, is a giant, curving, crystal-like tree, shimmering like a million fractured rainbows. 

“Wow.” It’s all Dean can say, slumped and breathing hard from their trek next to the edge of the plateau. Castiel stands a few feet in front of him, wringing his hands and watching the sunrise, pulsing with an anxiety that hadn’t been there moments before. Dean is on alert instantly. “Hey, Cas, hey; what’s goin’ on?” Dean jumps nimbly to his feet and rushes to Cas. He grabs his shoulder as it shakes and takes him in, searching for any physical injury. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no, Dean. I’m fine. It’s...it’s just…” Castiel takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and stepping back from Dean as he does so. 

“Cas, wha-”

Castiel waves a hand to quiet Dean. He opens his eyes and gives a soft smile. Then, as the sun crests the horizon in full, Castiel kneels, the tree behind him igniting with an iridescent glow, branching like wings behind him.

“Cas?” Dean rasps, mouth going dry, heart pounding in his ears.

Castiel smiles as he shakes, and Dean can see sweat building at his temples. Cas clears his throat, fumbles with his pocket for a second, then looks up at Dean. 

“Dean Winchester. My love, my light; we’ve been dating in secret for over four years, and have been friends our entire lives. I think it is safe to say we know one another well.” He pauses, smiles, shakes his head, and looks back to Dean. “You might not believe in magic, but I know you believe in me, and I in you. Dean...will you make me the luckiest person alive, and marry me?” Castiel raises a ring in question.

Dean doesn’t hesitate, throwing himself at Castiel, and they tumble together back into the flowers. Dean kisses Castiel over and over as Cas laughs in relief. Finally Dean relents and pulls back to stroke a hand over Castiel’s cheek, gazing into those blue, blue eyes as they reflect the glow of the tree, the sun. 

“Well?” Castiel whispers.

“Well,” Dean says, taking the hand-carved ring and sliding it on his finger, “I think this is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for another Destiel AU mash up you would like to see me write, leave a comment below!


End file.
